Conventional apparatuses employed in medical x-ray imaging most simple of their basic structure comprise a source of radiation which is used together with a film cassette separate from the source of radiation. Hospitals commonly use also the so-called C-arch x-ray apparatuses where the source of radiation and the receiver of image information are arranged at the opposite ends of the arched arm part. Conventionally, a device group of its own consists of large-size and extremely expensive computed tomography apparatuses where the patient is typically positioned for imaging in the recumbent position within a ring-shaped or tubular structure.
Computed tomography apparatuses have also been developed into more lightweight versions. As an example of prior art arrangements, we refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,108,421 and 7,388,941. In such apparatuses, imaging means rotatable for 360 degrees around the imaging station are arranged within a ring-shaped O-arm supported from the side. The O-arm may be arranged adjustable for its height position and turnable with respect to a horizontal axis.
As conventional computed tomography apparatuses have been quite massive and expensive, acquiring them e.g. for the use of hospital emergency rooms has not been possible in practice. On the other hand, it is also typical for commercial computed tomography apparatuses that they are not necessarily designed for imaging some specific anatomy or anatomies but they are more or less general imaging apparatuses. If e.g. desiring to image the patient's whole torso, the imaging station to be arranged to the apparatus as well as other dimensions of the apparatus have had to be implemented in respective proportions.